Wondering fingers and dark mornings
by strikesolo1
Summary: Pure smut. Sebastian goes to wake Ciel up and finds somthing far more enjoyable to do than his daily duties. Ciel x Sebastian Pure smut agian


**This pure smut...warning you now.**

**Sebastian was rather use to the routine by now. Wake up Bochan, cough down lust, hatred and somthing times passion he had for the teenager and go about his daily was how it had been for the last few years, but things had changed. Ciel had changed and in turn Sebastian's feelings for him changed. ****  
****It was like every other morning. Sebastian rose from a sleepless night. Stretched, enjoying the pull of his muscles in his arms. He dressed quickly but efficiently. Then he went to wake the servants. An as usual he had to use a blow horn to get them out of their beds. But that was what was normal. ****  
****Next he went to the kitchen to make Ciel's breakfast. Forcing the smells of the disgusting human food out the open window. His dislike of human food had become worse over the years. But Ciel liked it, so he prepared it. ****  
****He placed the breakfast on a tray and started his walk from the kitchen to Bochan's room. But the demon never imagened the sight he was about to see. ****  
****-****  
**** "****Nnnn Sebastian"****  
****His small hand wrapped around his erection pumping it with passionate fury. His eyes were clamped closed his pink lips rounded into an O. His other hand ran down his chest, cupping his balls, his legs spreading automatically. Two finger pressed dryly into his entrance the man groaning at the pain but he smiled biting down on his lip. ****  
**** "****God Sebastian ... please fuck me."****  
****He shoved another thin finger into his ass. Crying out in pleasurable agony as he did so. ****  
**** "****Nnnn- they won't go any farther...Ooo fuck."****  
****His back arched, he gave a hard yank on his erection. The white heat was about to claim him when there was a loud crash from the other side of the room. He turned his lust filled eyes. Sebastian was standing there, his mouth agape the tea staining the persian rug. ****  
****Time stood still for a moment. Human and demon staring at eachother in lust and a slight suspicion of the other. ****  
**** "****Bochan?"****  
****The fingers in Ciel's ass were beginning to hurt, the lust flying from his body, but his cock still stood at attention. ****  
**** "****What the hell are you doing?"****  
****Ciel winced and yanked the sheet back over his body. His hard cock tenting the sheets. Ciel reached down and tried to cover himself, but the sticky pre cum was already beginning to seep into a wet spot in the sheet. ****  
****Sebastian smiled wickedly. ****  
**** "****Hmmm, Bochan it looks like you need some help with that."****  
****Ciel pulled the sheet up covering his chest the friction from the sheet causing him to whimper slightly. ****  
**** "****Go away Sebastian... I can do it myself."****  
****But the red eyes man didn't go away, instead he moved to the bed, smexy red eyes glowing brilently in the gloom of the room. ****  
**** "****I could go away but do you really want me to?"****  
****Sebastian reached down and gave the bed sheets a yank. Ciel's back arched, his mouth formed into a silent scream. ****  
**** "****Sebastian...no...help me."****  
**** "****Is that an order?"****  
**** "****Fucking demon that's an order."****  
****A shiver flew threw Sebastian. He always loved how the orders rolled off of Ciel's tongue like candy. Good lord he already was hard. ****  
****Sebastian settled himself between Ciel's legs, he blew a thin stip of air onto the earl's hard pulsing cock. Ciel withered and moaned, his body clenched. Precum was dripping from the tip. Running down the veined skin, Sebastian wanted to flick his tongue out and taste it. The very creaminess of it. He restrained. He wanted to torture his master. Ciel by now was moaning his hips bucking up at certain points. Sebastian smiled and place his gloved hands on the creamy hips holding them down. ****  
**** "****Sebastian in me now...I can...'t last much longer...Ooooo god."****  
****Sebastian smiled and ripped his clothing from his hard body. Freeing his hard cock. God that felt good. .****  
****Sebastian yanked his master up onto all fours. His hands squeezing onto Ciel's ass cheeks. He never realized how truly beautiful his master really was. Until now when the tight pucker of Ciel's ass hole was bared to Sebastian. It took all his will and strength not to impale himself into that tight ass. It was oh so tempting. Ciel looked back at his butler.****  
**** "****Well I gave you an order."****  
****Sebastian smirked his hand slapping down onto the white ass, and ciel cried out. ****  
**** "****What the hell Sebastian?"****  
**** "****Hmm do you like that."****  
**** "****I most certainly do not."****  
****The raven leaned down and began to lick the reddened hand print. Ciel screamed arching his back.****  
**** "****You like that though. Pain than pleasure."****  
****Sebastian whipped his hand back around wiping it down onto Ciel's other ass cheek. ****  
****Ciel cried out once again, damning Sebastian to heaven. Sebastian pouted. ****  
**** "****Sometimes master, you are to intolerable."****  
****The raven smacked his master a few more times until Ciel cried out for him to stop.. It wasn't that Ciel hadn't been enjoying the spanking, it was simply the fact that he couldn't take anymore of it. ****  
**** "****Sebastian."****  
**** "****Yes Bochan?"****  
**** "****I need..."****  
**** "****What do you need young master?"****  
**** "****You inside me."****  
****Sebastian smiled and placed three fingers at Ciel's lips. ****  
**** "****Suck."****  
****Ciel did but like the cunning master that he was he looked back at Sebastian his tongue moving tentatively over the fingers then viciously sucked them. His eyes big as a cat's. Sebastian nearly had a heart attack. It was nearly too much or the elder demon. He yanked the fingers from Ciel's mouth and plunged two into his ass insted. The unbelievable tight ass. Ciel cried out, pain rocking through his body, his ass throbbing. Sebastian was cooing at him, telling him that everything was going ot be alright. The pain would subside. ****  
****But it wasn't subsiding. it was steadily getting worse. Sebastian kissed him hard, trying to suck the pain from him. It was not working all that sebastian did could not take the pain away. He pause his lips hovering above Ciel's left ass cheek. His breath coming out in pants. ****  
**** "****Please Sebastian take it away."****  
****The butler scrunched up his face and gave one hard thrust with his fingers looking for Ciel's sweet spot. ****  
**** "****Ohh god Sebastian do that again."****  
****He smiled and quickly added another finger. And began to scissor them. ****  
**** "****Fuck enough Sebastian. Fuck me now Sebastian that is an order"****  
****A tingle flew through Sebastian's body, he groaned and yanked his fingers from Ciel's ass with a whimper from his master. He cock was soon probing the bright pink, wet entrance. Ciel looked around, those big eyes pupils dilated to their maximum.****  
**** "****Fuck me."****  
**** "****Yes my lord."****  
****With that Sebastian shoved into that tight heat. Ciel screamed, his back arching forcign Sebastian deeper within him. It took all of Sebastian's already frayed control not to pull back and slam into him. His master was so tight and hot around him that it was almost too tight. ****  
**** "****Seba...Sebastian MOVE!"****  
****With a growl he brought his hips back and slammed back into him with a fury. ****  
**** "****Oggg godd. Fuck Sebastian."****  
****Teh butler didn't hear him, his mind was so intent on pounding into that tight ass. He didn't hear the moans that came from his lips and began to get louder. He didn't know that his hands were digging into Ciel's hips drawing blood. Sebastian flipped him over leaning down kissing his master. ****  
****Ciel opened his eyes, His fevered lips mumbling words of love to his butler. Sebastian collected them, kissing Ciel trapping those words of love between them, kissing them into existence. ****  
****The both of them came simultaneously. Screaming the other's name. Sebastian collapsed sideways right off of the bed. Ciel looked at him for a moment and began to laugh. The raven climbed back onto the bed a scowl on his face. ****  
**** "****It's not funny bochan."****  
**** "****Yes it is."****  
****Sebastian grabbed Ciel, kissing him. Bringing the laughter away from his master. Ciel pulled away, leaning back against the headboard. A smirk on his lips. He reach over to the nightstand, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette pack and gave one to Sebastian. The butler cocked an eyebrow at his teenage master. ****  
**** "****I can't tell you everything."****  
****Ciel lit his and closed his eyes. Sebastian lit his and wrapped an arm around Ciel. They sat their, not knowing on the other side of the door Mayrin was trying to stop her nosebleed. **


End file.
